Dealing with Nightmares
by craklyn
Summary: A story about a girl with a nightmare, and two boys - one, who noticed and one, who didn't. AU.


A/N: This is a oneshot that came out of nowhere. About time I wrote something, so here you go, a rather AU story about Draco and Ginny and their relationship.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own the characters.

* * *

Draco poured the half empty pot of cold coffee down the drain. He could have reheated it, but it would've been bitter by now. No good.

He let out a small sigh as he measured coffee grounds into the filter. Next water. A flick of his wand and the coffee made quiet bubbling noises as it brewed.

He took two mugs out of the cabinet and scooped half a spoonful of sugar in the other one before getting the milk from the fridge. It didn't run by magic, but it was a fridge nonetheless. That's what she insisted.

He carried the two steaming mugs to his bedroom and set them down on the table before sitting down on the bed.

"Coffee." He nudged the sleeping form softly.

"Hmmh", came the unenthusiastic answer.

He leaned to take his own mug and settled comfortably, before taking a sip. It was still too hot.

**..**

She had once again come to him in the middle of the night. Even though Voldemort had been gone for years, her nightmares of him didn't seem to end.

Sure, Potter had been the hero to rid the world of evil, but he didn't manage to help his girlfriend deal with the childhood trauma that still returned to haunt her. Draco furrowed his brow as he watched the sleeping figure. It had been getting more frequent now.

When there had been a knock on his door, he knew who it was before he opened it. She had stood there, hugging herself, looking at him without a word. He had guided her in, into his arms. She hadn't cried, she had just stayed still, leaning her cheek against his chest.

He had run her a warm bath, ending up sitting on the edge of the tub, running a sponge across her shoulders and gently washing her hair, as she sat there hugging her knees, as always.

He had wrapped her in a towel as she stepped out of the tub, running his hands against her arms, toweling her dry. He had spelled her hair dry and given her one of his old Quiddich t-shirts. It had looked huge on her.

Then he had let her climb into his bed, making sure if she needed anything. Only thing she'd requested was that he'd sleep next to her. As always.

**..**

"It's going to get cold, you know."

"Hmmh." This time she did sit up and take the mug from the bedside table.

"Thanks", she murmured between sips "for taking care of me again."

"I always will, you know that." He looked at her solemnly.

"I know." She kept her eyes on her coffee.

Draco sighed. "I think it's time to leave Potter."

Ginny's eyes snapped to his. "But.." she paused, "he loves me." She finished lamely.

"Not enough to see what's going on, obviously." He arched his eyebrow.

She only huffed softly as a response.

"Do you still love him?"

She took her time to answer, "Not anymore, I guess. Not enough to really care about him not caring."

Draco had watched her live in a shell of a relationship for months now. Sure, they were the wizarding world's favourite couple, but no one seemed to notice that even though they looked good together, they didn't care about each other anymore. Potter was too in love with the fame and his career to notice his girlfriend anymore and failed to be there when she needed him.

So she had come to him. She had known he would understand her and take her nightmares seriously. She'd been the one he had once been able to confess his fears to and she had held him and comforted him when he had least expected her to. It was now his turn to return the favour.

"Let's get dressed and do this." Draco placed his hand on her thigh.

He watched her eyes become more determined. "Yeah." She said, tentatively. "Yeah, about fucking time." She said, with a stronger voice.

"That's my girl." He couldn't help but smile.

**..**

Draco watched as Ginny took a moment to steel herself as they stood behind Harry's office door. She let out a deep breath and looked up at Draco, who nodded supportively. She nodded back and opened the door.

"Harry, I need to talk to you." Ginny closed the door after them.

"Potter", Draco nodded as a greeting.

Potter looked up from the files he had scattered on his desk. "Ginny, Malfoy? What's going on?"

"Harry, I love you, but I'm going to walk away from you." Ginny said with a small but rather calm voice.

"What?" Potter just stood there, staring at Ginny and Draco. "What the hell is this?"

Ginny winced a little at his words, and Draco took her hand.

"You two. You've been cheating on me?" Potter sounded stupefied.

"No." Ginny whispered. "But he's been there for me when you haven't."

"Since when have you even been friends of any kind?" He was starting to sound angry.

"Since our sixth year." Draco said, glancing at Ginny, whose cheeks were now shiny with silent tears.

"How's that even possible!" Potter's eyes were almost comically wide.

"She caught me crying in the girls' bathroom and forced me to spill all my worries." Draco couldn't help but smile at the rather embarrassing memory.

"Well isn't that sweet." Potter muttered. He sat down on his chair and looked at Draco. "I'll probably have to beat you up for this later, you know. Right now I'm too busy."

"You always are." Ginny said, wiping her cheeks angrily "That's the problem. I have always been there for you to listen to you and help you and make you feel comfortable, but it's been ages since I've been able to tell you about my problems without feeling guilty about having them. It's always you who's allowed to have troubles, since you've been through so much and you have a demanding job and you have to live up to everyone's expectations. I don't get to have problems when I'm with you, I don't get to be sad or afraid!" She ended her tirade with a trembling voice.

Potter just sat there, looking at her. "Ginny, I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"I know." She sighed. "Maybe I should've tried harder, but it's too late now."

Draco remained silent, but looked at Potter, who seemed to have gone into some state of shock.

"Are we still going to be friends, at least?"

Ginny let out a small laugh. "I don't think I'll ever get totally rid of you, my family still loves you."

"Right." Potter nodded. "Err, I'm sorry this is what it is." He looked sincere.

"I'm sorry too." Ginny said, before giving Draco's hand a small squeeze and turning to leave. "Bye."

**..**

They went back to Draco's apartment, spending the day there playing exploding snap and and cooking and just letting the time pass. They didn't say much. Draco had a feeling that he needed to wait until she was ready to speak.

It was already dark outside, when Draco looked at Ginny over the Daily Prophet he was leafing through.

"You want to spend the night?"

"Can I?" She paused the spoon she'd been stirring around her tea mug, making a small clinking noise against the rims as it went.

"Every night, if you want to." He smiled.

"And if I have a nightmare?" She asked.

"I'll hold you tight."

"Kiss the pain away?"

"If you want me to."

"I think I want you to."

Draco looked into her brown eyes and saw the warmth that had been missing for months.

"I want to."


End file.
